Romeo and Juliet
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Justin and Alex take on a play and they're casted as Romeo and Juliet! Will this play create a spark between them or ruin their relationship, just like they fear? Being romantic with your sibling just isn't easy. Jalex.
1. Role assignment

It was the end of the day and all you were able to hear was the buzz of students socializing in the classroom. Alex sat on her desk, talking with Harper. She looked across the classroom and found her older brother, Justin, talking with Zeke in his weird alien language. He met her gaze and Alex simply stuck her tongue out at him, insulting him, before returning her attention to Harper, who was going on about hoe cute Justin was.

Alex rolled her eyes. Even though she was Harper's best friend and that she supported her in everything, she was not interested in her fantasies about her brother. It creep her out a bit.

Mr. Laritate came in and brought order to the class.

"All right, settle down, people! I've got big news!" exclaimed Mr. Laritate as the buzz died down. "We're putting on a play!"

The buzz came back to life, part excited, part disgruntled. Alex put her head in her hands and shook it. She hated plays, especially when she was forced to participate in one. The last one she was in, she was Tinkerbell's understudy and _that_ didn't turn out too well.

"See these pieces of paper taped to the blackboard? Each have underneath the name of one of the characters in Shakespeare's play, _Romeo and Juliet_. Each of you will write your name down next to one of these pieces of paper and we'll reveal your role after," explained Mr. Laritate. "Boys' roles are on the left, the girls' on the right."

The sound of chairs scrapping the floor resounded around the room. Alex grudgingly wrote her name and thrust the chalk in her brother's hand, who wore and expression of excitement on his face. She returned to her seat and Harper followed with a spring in her step.

"Oh, I hope I'm Lady Capulet! I find her so empowering!" exclaimed Harper cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely want to be in a play (or any play for that matter) that involves two people dying at the end and that their families can't get along and that it takes their kids to die to put their differences aside," replied Alex sarcastically.

Harper stared at her in surprise.

"You actually read the play?" she asked.

"No, I stole my brother's notes from when he was in the ninth grade."

Alex looked at her brother. Justin was demonstrating his sword fighting skills with a ruler, his friends cheering him on.

"Why can't this be a senior project or something? Why do _we_ have to take part?" whined Alex.

"Probably because drama class was offered to _all _the grades and was first come, first served. Also, the grades have been mixed together," explained Harper.

Alex made a face.

"All right, it's time for the big revealing! Zeke, you will play…Sir Montague!" exclaimed Mr. Laritate, ripping the paper off.

Zeke high-fived his friends.

"Harper, you will play…Lady Capulet!"

Harper let out a shriek of happiness and clapped her hands together. Mr. Laritate nodded and continued.

"Jenny, you will play…Juliet's matron!"

Jenny let out an ear-piercing squeak and everyone plugged their ears.

"_Right_. T.J., you will play…Sir Capulet!"

T.J. stood up.

"I'll show you a Sir Capulet!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" yelled the class in unison.

T.J. sat down with his arms crossed.

"That line never worked. Justin, you will play…Romeo!"

Justin's friends cheered as he stood up and bowed. Alex rolled her eyes.

_Idiot_, she thought.

"Alex, you will play…Juliet!"

"WHAT?!"

Alex stood up so fast that her chair was knocked backwards. Every eye was on her and Justin, who slowly sank in his seat.

"Mr. Laritate, you can't possibly expect me to play my brother's character's love interest, do you?" asked Alex.

"Actually, _yes_. It'll be a new experience for you," answered Mr. Laritate.

"But he's my _brother_…" said Alex desperately.

"You like to bend the rules, now's your chance. Now, on with the roles!" said Mr. Laritate, unconcerned.

Alex sat back down, defeated, as Mr. Laritate continued with assigning roles.

"This sucks," muttered Alex darkly.

"If it's any consolation, I also happen to think it's unfair," said Harper.

"It only bugs _you_ because you forgot that Romeo and Juliet kiss," hissed Alex.

Harper had no reply.

Alex looked at her brother. Justin's cheeks were flushed and he looked slightly feverish as his friends teased him about the previous event. He locked his eyes with hers and she looked away, irritated. But she had butterflies in her stomach; what will happen to them during this play, she was scared to find out.

***

Ale ran down Waverly Place. She wanted to discuss the situation with Justin but he ran out of the classroom and disappeared before she had the chance. The only place she could think of was that he went home. She climbed the steps of the Sub Station and put a hand on the door handle when she heard someone call her name.

"Alex!"

Alex turned around and smiled.

"Maggie!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

The woman dressed in sixties clothing extended her arms. Alex jumped in them and embraced her tightly.

"I sense something wrong here. Did The Man get you down again, Alex?" asked Maggie as they separated.

Alex shrugged.

"I guess. He's making us put on a play, _Romeo and Juliet_, where I'm Juliet and my older brother's Romeo," answered Alex truthfully.

"What? Oh, no he didn't! Did you talk to him? Who am I kidding? Of course you did!" exclaimed Maggie, shocked.

"I tried, but he wouldn't have it," replied Alex.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. At least it's a play; it'll be over before you know it," reassured Maggie soothingly.

"Yeah, well, I have to go talk to Justin. That is, if I can _find_ him," said Alex sullenly.

"Aw, don't worry. He'll turn up," said Maggie.

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll see you later," replied Alex.

"See ya later, kiddo," said Maggie as Alex went inside the Sub Station.

***

Alex ran upstairs, ignoring her parents' "How was your day?" and discovered that Justin wasn't in the den or the kitchen. She raced up higher and into his bedroom, where he was also missing in action. She groaned in frustration and made her way to her bedroom. Alex closed the door, dropped her bag and turned to collapse on her bed.

Problem was, somebody was already on it.

**Hey! Here's another Jalex story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	2. Discussion

Alex put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Justin was sitting on her bed with the script in his hands. He seemed weary as he raised his head to gaze at her.

"Alex…" said Justin softly.

Alex slowly approached him. She gently pressed her hand on his cheek and he leaned against it, his eyes closing. Alex slowly grabbed a pillow, while keeping her hand on his cheek to not cause suspicion, and attacked him full force with it.

"Ow! What gives?!" exclaimed Justin.

"Where the _hell_ were you?! I looked _everywhere _for you! I even went to your geeky alien club!" yelled Alex furiously.

Justin acted quickly: he threw the script on the ground and ripped the pillow out of her hands. As she reached for another one, Justin grabbed her wrists and pulled her on the bed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Alex, surprised.

She landed on her stomach and rolled onto her back. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Justin climbed on top of her and pinned her down with his weight, pressing his hands on her arms. Alex wriggled underneath, struggling to break free, but Justin was too heavy. He sat on her hips and she gave him the nastiest glare she could muster. He glared at her right back.

"_Now _will you listento me?" demanded Justin fiercely.

"Do I have a _choice_?" snapped Alex.

"Look, the reason I ran off is…I'm scared, Alex. You're my sister and I fear that being romantic with you, even if it's a play, will ruin our relationship. Like I said, you're my sister and I love you but I don't think I'll be able to act like I'm _in_ love with you," explained Justin.

"I'm scared too, Justin. And as much as I adore torturing you, I love you, too, because I have to. You're my brother."

Justin rolled his eyes but smiled. It was the closest to a compliment with Alex. She continued.

"But, unfortunately, we have no power in this so we'll have to tough it out."

Justin nodded and released her arms and simply sat on her. Alex propped herself on her elbows and looked straight into his eyes.

"So, how about we keep this a secret from everybody," proposed Justin.

"Agreed. They'll freak if they knew," replied Alex.

Justin nodded.

"You know, we need to practice something," said Alex.

"What?" asked Justin.

"This."

Alex cupped his cheek with her hand and, with great effort, leaned in. Justin turned bright red and started to tremble as her lips were only inches from his. Suddenly, she pushed him to the ground.

"Gotcha! Did you actually think I was going to _kiss_ you? Not until opening night, bud!" laughed Alex smugly.

Justin mumbled something unintelligible, probably cursing her.

"Oh, come _on_. I had to get you off somehow," said Alex.

He got to his feet and picked up the script.

"So, you probably want to know why you found me in here," said Justin, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Would be nice, yes," replied Alex, nodding.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. All I know is that I ran without knowing where I was going and my feet brought me here," explained Justin.

Alex shrugged. She tried to pretend that she didn't care but she couldn't shake off the warm feeling deep inside her. She liked the fact that he came in her room but she wasn't about to admit it.

She looked at her calendar: it was Friday. If they were going to be in a play, might as well do the fun part.

"Let's go costume shopping tomorrow!" exclaimed Alex suddenly.

"What? Don't the drama club have costumes?" asked Justin.

"You mean those low-budget ones the school bought? Yeah, but I'm _not_ wearing those," replied Alex.

Justin sighed; it was like Alex to be difficult but he liked it. It made him feel like he was in the right place. He knew that Alex wouldn't budge from this idea so he was obliged to obey.

"Fine. But we're returning them after. I don't want to own tights!" said Justin.

"Why not? It'll accentuate your geekness," replied Alex.

"End of discussion, Alex!" exclaimed Justin as he left the room.

**Please review!**


	3. Costume shopping

The next morning Justin and Alex woke up bright and early to go shopping at Shakespearian Alley in London, England. Alex assured Justin that it was the best place to shop for a costume. She said it was like Diagon Alley in Harry Potter except the wizard stuff was replaced by Shakespeare. They snuck inside the lair and transported themselves to London.

***

They arrived shortly, appearing in the middle of the crowded alley. No one seemed to notice.

"Oh no! We materialized in the middle of a crowed of mortals! We've just exposed ourselves!" exclaimed Justin, panicking.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention: this alley is run by British wizards. My bad," said Alex.

"A-LEX!!" yelled Justin angrily.

"Geez, don't make a scene. Let's find the costume shop," replied Alex, rolling her eyes.

She went up to a woman levitating a stack boxes into her shop. Justin grudgingly followed.

"Excuse-me, could you tell me where I can find the costume shop?" asked Alex, unusually polite.

"Why, two young wizards interested in Shakespeare? Of _course_ I'll tell you! Go down the alley and it's the biggest store on the left, you can't miss it," said the woman sweetly.

"Thanks!" thanked Alex as she grabbed Justin's arm and dragged him with her.

They reached the store described by the woman and discovered that she was right: it was the biggest store. They stepped inside and were immediately greeted by the seamstress.

"Hello, my name is Madam Elena and I will accompany you today. How may I help you?" greeted Madam Elena kindly.

"Hi. We are looking for some costumes for the play, _Romeo and Juliet_, which we're putting on in our mortal school," said Alex.

Madam Elena nodded and snapped her fingers. A roll of measuring tape came flying from the back room along with pen and clipboard. The measuring tape wrapped itself around Alex several times while the pen took notes. Once they were done, they went for Justin, who seemed uncomfortable with the experience. When they were finished, the tape flew back to where it came from along with the pen and the clipboard fell into Madam Elena's hands.

"Come with me," she said.

They followed her toward the dressing rooms.

"Ladies first," said Madam Elena, gesturing toward Alex.

Alex willingly stepped inside as Justin watched uncertainly. Madam Elena left the room and came back minutes later with a gown. She went into Alex's room and helped her with the fitting.

***

It felt like hours for Justin, waiting impatiently for his turn. Voices floated from the dressing room but he hardly paid attention to them.

"God, this dress works better than a push-up bra!"

Alex's words startled him and it brought him back to earth.

"Well of course, dear, that was the style then."

Justin feared those words. _What_ style?

The curtain opened and Justin couldn't help but stare. Alex's dress was beautiful and it was as if it was made for her. The color was ice blue and there were bows and frills all over the front. The dress was off-the-shoulders and just completed the look. Justin's eyes travelled up and down her costume and paused at her chest. His eyes widened as he realized the meaning of her comment. Did women really do this in the Shakespeare era?

Alex caught him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No staring! I won't be the only one like this: Harper showed me her dress designs and they're exactly like this!" she snapped.

Two pink patches appeared on Justin's cheeks and he shook his head, cursing himself for staring.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Alex sighed as Madam Elena looked amused.

"Now it's your turn, young man," she said sweetly.

Justin groaned and took Alex's spot in the change room. Madam Elena left and came bustling back with a costume. She passed an arm through the curtain and retracted it empty-handed.

***

Minutes later, while Alex was sharing a conversation with Madam Elena, the curtain reopened to reveal Justin. Alex burst out laughing as Madam Elena gave a satisfied nod. Justin was sporting (rather grudgingly) purple tights along with a knee-length shirt with puffy material at the shoulders. His hat was nig and had a feather decorating it.

"Whoa, Romeo's a babe!" laughed Alex, wiping her eyes and clearly finding this hysterical.

Justin grimaced.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Madam Elena hopefully.

"We'll take them!" exclaimed Alex cheerfully.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Madam Elena.

***

They changed out of the costumes and paid for them, thanking Madam Elena on the way out who encouraged them to come back any time they liked. They made their way through the crowd. Wizards came in and out of shops, either in a hurry or taking their time.

Justin sent a resentful glare Alex's way.

"Oh, just shut up. It's only a costume," retorted Alex as an impatient wizard waved them aside.

"A highly _embarrassing_ costume. I can't believe that you got me into this," said Justin.

"Well, look at it this way: you'll add some comedy to the tragedy on opening night," snickered Alex.

Justin ignored her.

"C'mon, let's explore the alley," suggested Alex.

"Fine," said Justin.

Alex grabbed his hand and together they spent the morning and a part of the afternoon in Shakespearian Alley.

**Hi! Hope you liked this chapter! I had a bit of trouble describing Justin's costume so I hope you all know where I was getting at. If not, sorry about that.**

**Please review!**


End file.
